Kate and Mark's Mall Madness
Kate and Mark's Mall Madness is the second comic in Season 6 of Sibling Rivalries, and the 47th comic overall. Plot Kate plans a date with Mark Sanders at the mall, but is unable to make it as she must run errands with the McReary brothers. However, when she realizes they will take care of their errands at the same mall she planned the date with Mark at, she tries to sneak away from her family to make it with her boyfriend. Character Appearances = character's debut = character does not speak throughout comic = character is mentioned only = character appear in a speaking/non-speaking cameo only McReary-Wilson Family * Patrick McReary * Francis McReary * Gerald McReary * Derrick McReary * Kate McReary * Maureen McReary-Wilson * Hector Wilson McReary Siblings' Friends * Salvador Real * Eduardo Tena * Claude Tena * Mark Sanders * Pablo Torres * David Saldivar Others * Maria Tena * Cesar Tena Trivia * As of this comic, Sibling Rivalries is officially the longest running series of the T.J. Productions Comic Universe in terms of length of run time. Cletus Comics ended after an exact five year run, but this comic was released five years and one month after the beginning of the series in July 2013. SR, however, has yet to beat the 106 comics of CC. * This is the eighth comic to focus on somebody other than Packie for the majority of the comic. ("The Curse of the Milderbeast", "Roommates", " The Ballad of Anti-Cutecumber", "Love is What Makes the World Go 'Round", "The Pool Date", "The Return of Armando Vasquez", "Trading Places") **It is also the fifth to specifically focus on Kate. * This is the second appearance of Salvador's parents in the series, with the Season 5 comic "Best Frenemies" being the first. * Starting with this comic, Claude is now able to communicate with sign language (which only Eduardo can understand), as well as speak in thought bubbles. * Being prominently set in a shopping mall, this comic features the most heavy use of product placement in the series. * This is one of the rare comics in the series to have a fart joke. * Salvador's mother mentions in front of Kate that Salvador was heartbroken and cried following their breakup in "The Pool Date", being the first time Kate and Salvador dating was mentioned since "Best Frenemies". Kate insists that they are both still friends, but neither have shared an important scene together since "Fourth Of July". * As of this comic, Kate is now the only McReary siblings besides Packie to have her name in a title. Packie's name was in the comic title "Patrick McReary: School President". * This is the first comic to not have an appearance by Jose Gonzales since the Season 4 comic "Feeling Peachy". * Angel Chacon does not make an appearance in this comic, making this the second time after his introduction that Angel was absent in the first two comics of a season, the first time being in Season 4. **This is also one of the many comics that Salvador appears without Angel. * This is only the second comic in the T.J. Productions Comic Universe to feature a shopping mall as the main setting, the first time being the Cletus Comics Season 1 comic "A Trip To The Mall" in very early 2011. * Several of the stores in the shopping malls are subtly actually named after other projects that GTA Nerd has worked on whether in the past or currently, such as stores named "Cletus Comics", "Turner's Second Chance", "The Adventure Team", "Carlos", and more. * This comic was released exactly five years and one day after the Season 1 comic "The Big Trade-Off", as well as being released exactly four years after the crossover special "Meet The Robots!". References Category:Randompedia